Silicon avalanche diodes for image sensing are well known in the art. A junction between P conductivity type semiconductor material and N conductivity type semiconductor material is formed in a substrate. That PN junction is reversed biased with a relatively high voltage exceeding the breakdown voltage of the diode. Reception of a photon in the depletion layer triggers produces a self-sustaining avalanche and the generation of a detection current. Drawbacks of such devices include: an undesirably high dark current rate due to junction defects and implanted silicon defects and an undesirably high operating voltage (for example, in excess of 17 Volts).
There is a need in the art to address the foregoing problems.